


Thing of Beauty

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Post Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate loved the show, but she was the real attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thing of Beauty

Neal could see it clearly in his memory, Kate with her hands bound to the headboard, laughing as Neal ran ice over her nipples, and licked away the water. After that, he would straddle her body and start to masturbate. "I know you love a show," he'd say, wagging his cock at her.

"It's a thing of beauty," she'd reply, and her whole body would shudder when he came across her stomach.

Alone in his cell, Neal wondered if he'd ever told Kate that she was only beautiful thing in the room. Wherever she was now, he hoped she knew.


End file.
